Hope
by GeishaDreams
Summary: Sequel to I'll Hold On. N's return to Unova has him remembering a certain trainer, and he wishes to see her again.


This is the sequel to _I'll Hold On _this time told through N's perspective. As always, a little idea that popped into my head after playing White 2 in which N says he has to find a "certain Trainer" to express his feelings. This is also hosted on my Quotev profile, so it's not stolen if anyone happens to see it on there.

I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

He had to see her. He just had to. Returning to Unova not only brought memories of the past two years. It also managed to stir a longing desire within N. All of the locations he had met her at triggered his memories. None more painful than the Ferris wheel.

When he had asked Rosa to join him in one of the cars, N never imagined that he would be picturing White sitting in Rosa's place. Aside from the brown hair and blue eyes, Rosa and White were completely different from each other. But it was enough for N to recall the day he dragged White to the Ferris wheel and confess to her his identity. The situation may not have been romantic, but it was N's favorite memory. White had never been more accepting of him. Not as an enemy, but as a challenger-another rival. It actually pained him to leave White the way he did. However, he needed to learn everything White had taught him now that he knew the truth behind Team Plasma. N wished to see her again to tell her of his travels and something else.

It was an experience new to N, but he wished to express it nonetheless. First, he needed to find White in order to do so. N never imagined that such a feeling would flourish inside of him. His heart ached with each memory he remembered. It drummed loudly he could hear each beat in his ears when he thought of White. He really needed to see her.

N's feet carried him to the outskirts of Nuvema Town. It was picturesque and quaint, bringing a sense of peace and tranquility. N began to walk through the town glancing at houses and the people who were outside. He would normally keep to himself, but he had to ask which was White's house. He stopped a girl no older than ten years old.

"I'm looking for my friend. Her name is White. Do you know where she lives?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know anyone named White," she answered.

He thanked the girl regardless and continued down the road. As N walked further into town, he noticed a woman sweeping her front porch. He pondered in asking her for direction to White's house, and as he contemplated the decision, the woman turned around focusing on another area of the porch as she gathered the dirt into a pile with her broom. Even under the small roof of the porch, N could clearly see the sapphire blue color of her eyes. The woman's face was so strikingly familiar, he instantly pictured White.

N walked faster determined to get there as fast as possible. He stopped not far away from the porch as he looked up into the woman's face. Noticing his presence, the woman glanced at N quizzically. He recognized that expression as well. White did the same thing.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for someone named White," N answered.

The words were spewed fast from his mouth, but the woman caught the name of her daughter in all that jargon. A smile spread across her lips as she remembered what her daughter had told her. She had set out on a journey in search of a special someone. White had described him as though he were standing right in front of her. Looking at N, the woman knew she was looking at her daughter's friend.

"I'm sorry. My daughter is not home right now," she replied.

N's hopes were crushed as the words sunk in. White was gone, and he wasn't sure where to look next. As he prepared to thank the woman and excuse himself, she spoke again.

"But I'm sure if we gave her a call, she'll come running back here in a heartbeat." She lifted her hand up turning it slightly around to show him her Xtransceiver. "Would you like to come inside in the meantime?"

Renewed hope swelled inside of N. He'd wait for her for as long as it took. He'd be there to welcome White home, and to tell her how he felt about her.


End file.
